


Guilty secrets

by ylc



Series: Pointless [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I feel like I'm missing tags but I'm not sure, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Pining, Royalty AU, Unrequited Love, but not really, but very briefly, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be curiosity, it might be concern.<br/>Either way, it won't end well.</p><p>This is a companion piece that goes with chapter 3 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5673097/chapters/13303189">"Pointless thoughts"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be very short… and then it turned slightly longer. But well… I rather like it!  
> I’m fairly certain I need more tags, but I don’t know… some help?  
> Enjoy?

Greg stands outside the sleeping tent for the longest time. There’s no sound coming from inside and he has yet to decide if that’s a good thing or a bad one. He glances at the small bowl of water in his hands and with a nod to himself, he walks into the tent with a confidence he doesn’t really feel.

Once inside, he quickly regrets his desicion.

Mycroft has fallen asleep and is laying flat on his back. His whole body is flushed and covered in sweat and other fluids that Greg doesn’t really want to think much about (or rather, he knows he ought not to think much about) and while he seems to be deep asleep, it’s easy to see his sleep is restless.

He considers his options, his gaze fixed on a point in the back of the tent, carefully avoiding the Prince’s naked body. He should leave now, this was a terrible idea, and yet-

He glances at the water bowl once more. Sherlock says that Omegas don’t feel thirst or hunger during Heat, and although Greg knows he wouldn’t lie to him about something so delicate, it seems to him a bit extreme to go three days without any food or even water. It just seemed wrong to leave Mycroft on his own for so long and so he had thought-

He just wants to make sure the other is fine. And he’ll admit that he’s curious, terribly so, but he would never invade the Prince’s privacy for the sake of his curiosity. He’s simply concerned and so it seemed perfectly logical-

Mycroft makes a distressed sound and Greg goes into protection mood right away, all his instincts demanding him to take care of _his Omega_. Which is crazy, really, because he’s a Beta, so he has no business claiming any Omega as his own and it’s not like he shares any type of romantic attachment with Mycroft so-

Then again, that’s not quite true, is it? Maybe the sentiment isn’t reciprocal, but he cares deeply about the older male. He’ll go as far as saying he’s in love, even if he knows it’s stupid and pointless, especially in the light of the recent events-

He finally realizes his companion has woken up and is now observing him curiously. Greg blushes right away and stammers out an apology, but he quickly realizes Mycroft isn’t really paying attention to him. Or rather, he is paying attention to him, just not to what he’s saying.

The Prince stands up, not a hint of shame at his state of undress. Greg gulps, quickly forcing himself not to stare. He knows he shouldn’t be here; that he should have left ages ago and yet-

Mycroft comes to stand right in front of him, towering over him as usual. His eyes look unfocused and Greg gulps once again. This close he can see the older man’s nostrils flaring and he realizes he’s trying to smell him. Being a Beta, he smells like nothing really, and that must be most confusing in Mycroft’s current state.

The Omega makes a distressed sound again, stepping even closer and pressing his nose against Greg’s neck. The guard stands very still, his heart beating loudly, quite aware of their compromising position. Still, regardless of knowing this is wrong in so many levels, he can’t deny he’s slightly aroused and Mycroft’s insistence at scenting him isn’t helping at all.

Finally, the Prince pulls away, looking puzzled. He rewards Greg with curiosity for a beat and that’s when the younger male realizes he has dropped his bowl of water. He bites his lip non-too-gently, wondering if he should do or say something. Mycroft continues staring at him and at the same time it’s like he’s looking past him, which is most unsettling.

Mycroft goes back to his sleeping coat and sits down, apparently having already forgotten about Greg’s presence. For a beat, he doesn’t move at all and then Greg’s mostly insensitive nose picks up the increase of pheromones in the tent and hurries to leave, not wanting to make things any more awkward.

Once outside, he takes a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts. He’s still aroused, there’s no denying that, and he feels terrible about it. Somehow, it feels like a violation to Mycroft’s privacy and although he’s been told Omegas don’t recall most of what happens during Heat, he’ll know what he has done and he’ll feel guilty about it.

He doesn’t even have the biology excuse, dammit!

Nothing for it, though. Wrong as his actions might have been, there’s nothing to do now.

With that thought in mind he goes looking for Sherlock, wanting to make sure the younger Prince hasn’t managed to get himself into some sort of trouble.

If nothing else, it’ll keep him distracted.

* * *

 

As he expected, Sherlock doesn’t appreciate having been found out. Greg isn’t sure what he was planning to do, but he does know that letting Sherlock start a fire on his own, in the middle of the forest, is a very bad idea.

The Prince protests and then sulks when he doesn’t relent. Used as he is to the younger Prince’s moods, Greg takes it all in a stride, with nothing but a fond smile on his lips, no matter how much Sherlock pouts.

“It’s not like I’d do anything particularly reckless,” the younger male protest weakly, wrapping himself into his cape. “It’s not like I can, in my condition.”

Greg wonders about that, but doesn’t ask. Considering the mood Sherlock is in, he’ll get nothing but insults for his troubles and he’s really not in the mood for that. So he simply smiles and offers him a bowl of soup that the Prince devours quickly. Although the guard finds such behavior slightly strange, he doesn’t comment and instead serves him some more. By the time he has finished his second bowl, the Prince seems to be in a better mood, if a little tired and so he simply lies down, going to sleep shortly after.

For his part, Greg rests his back against a tree and looks at the night sky, wondering what he should do now. He’s tired too and he would love to get some sleep himself, but-

A noise coming from inside the tent startles him out of his thoughts. He bites his lip, nervous and conflicted and finally picks up a bowl and fills it with water, before heading inside the tent once more.

Mycroft is back to lying on his back, but this time he’s awake, head thrown back, cheeks flushed and breathing hard. Greg blushes once more, almost leaving right away, but the Omega makes a distressed sound and so he hurries to the other’s side, unsure of what he can do, but wanting to do something.

Mycroft’s pheromones shouldn’t have any effect on him and yet-

The Prince observes him closely, but it’s nothing like his usual stares. His pupils are blown with lust and Greg shivers at the intensity of Mycroft’s gaze, stupidly wishing he would look at him like that at any other time. He gulps, fighting off his own arousal and instead offers the Prince the water he has brought.

Mycroft regards the offering with curiosity, his eyes darting between the bowl and the guard. Greg doesn’t move, forcing himself to remain calm and his efforts finally pay off when Mycroft takes a very small sip from the bowl.

He wonders if the Omega Princes have maids that do this for them at the Castle, but he somehow doubts it. The Royal Family is terribly traditional about most things, so Greg wouldn’t be surprised if they hold onto the believe that no one but their Alpha should see an Omega in Heat. He supposes that makes him pretty especial and immediately feels guilty about it: he’s here out of his own volition, not out of Mycroft’s wishes.

The Prince is quite a sight, really. He knows he shouldn’t indulge, but he can’t help himself as he drinks in the sight, committing every detail to memory, even if he knows he’ll feel guilty about it every time he recalls the events. Mycroft continues staring at him, something like recognition shining in his eyes and yet-

He forces himself to stand up and leave, before he does something unbelievable stupid. Mycroft is in no state to consent to anything, but if Greg continues looking-

God, he doesn’t know what he’d be willing to do.

He really doesn’t want to find out.

* * *

 

The next two days are pretty much the same; Greg knows he’s not supposed to check on the Prince and yet, he can’t stop himself from going into the tent at least for a little while. He tries to keep a hold of his own desire, telling himself he’s just checking Mycroft is fine, but he knows that that is partially a lie.

Sherlock seems to catch on it pretty soon, but he doesn’t comment and for that, Greg is eternally grateful.

“He should be out of it by midday,” Sherlock tells him on the morning of the third day, after having devoured his breakfast. “I think we’ll go back to traveling before nightfall.”

“Shouldn’t we- shouldn’t we stay another day here, make sure he rests?”

Sherlock looks thoughtful for a minute and then shrugs. “Probably. But Mycroft won’t agree to it. He’s way too worried about my condition to want to take it easy on himself.”

Greg frowns. “What condition?”

The younger Prince stares at him for a beat, before rolling his eyes. “You really haven’t noticed?” when Greg continues staring at him in confusion, the teenager sighs dramatically. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

Sherlock huffs. “Really Lestrade- the weight gain, the increased appetite, the tiredness, the mood swings-”

“Wait, that’s not really-”

“-it all adds up quite nicely. So really, you must be terribly dense to have missed it.”

“No, no, you can’t- what do you mean pregnant?” he exclaims a little too loudly, but he guesses it doesn’t really matter. They’re in the middle of the forest, so it’s not like anyone will overhear them.

“Really Lestrade, just because you’re a Beta... well you see, when an Alpha and an Omega love each other very much-”

“God, no, I understand that!” he hurries to interrupt, his face turning an interesting shade of red. He doesn’t want to know the details, not really, but- “What I meant is- how?”

“I was trying to explain-”

“No, I get that!” the guard exclaims, exasperated. Sherlock can be downright impossible when he wants to. “I just- I mean- I thought outside Heat-?”

“Well, according to _Dr. Sawyer_ , conception is possible one or two days before or after it,” the Prince explains calmly, a smirk on his lips.

“So, before John was sent away-” Greg trails off, not wanting to finish that thought.

“Yes.”

For a beat, he doesn’t know what to say. “That dog!” he exclaims fondly, a smile on his lips. He remembers spending too many nights at the pub with John, both moaning about their impossible loves. Things might have taken an unwanted turn, but- “Well… I can’t really say I envy him, but at least- well, at least his love wasn’t as unrequited as he always seemed to think.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes dramatically and Greg can tell it’s all a show to keep his real emotions at bay. “As usual, you see, but you don’t observe. Honestly Lestrade, you can’t be that dense.”

“Well, you’ve gotta admit-” he begins, smiling kindly, but Sherlock carries on, undeterred.

“I must also say you’re completely transparent. I’m completely shocked my brother hasn’t said anything.”

Greg hearts stops, dread suddenly filling his every pore. “You- he knows?! Am I that obvious?” he asks, more than a little desperate and embarrassed. What is he supposed to do now? How can he face Mycroft knowing he knows-?

There’s a tense pause and then Sherlock says. “Very. But then again, you’re against the two most observant men in the whole kingdom.” He pauses, biting his lip gently. “After what happened with John- you do know it’s pointless, don’t you?”

Greg closes his eyes, sighing. “It doesn’t really matter, does it?” he replies, defeat coloring his tone. “He doesn’t feel the same.”

“Indeed he doesn’t,” Sherlock tells him smoothly, almost kindly and Greg offers him a brief thankful smile for showing some sympathy. “But I would proceed with caution either way.”

The guard nods, his heart clenching painfully inside his chest. Just then and before he can asks anything more, Mycroft’s voice interrupts him and from the corner of his eye he catches sight of the older Prince peeking outside the tent.

He blushes and hurries to look away as Sherlock stands up and goes to his brother. He closes his eyes, desperate to keep his emotions under control. He had always known his feelings were pointless and yet-

Had he been so stupid as to hope for something different?

It seems so.

How pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> So… thoughts anyone? I rather like it, even if I failed to add as much pining as I was hoping ;)  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!  
> Also, remember you can find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
